


Wedding Season

by TheLawyersKeeper



Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Han Solo, Royal Wedding, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Rey, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Han Solo, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, insecure rey, soft rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: "Keep it together" Ben turned slightly as Lando's words, turning to look at Rey began to walk down the aisle.She looked breathtaking.Ben let out a surprised laugh, eyes immediately filling with tears at the absolute vision walking towards him. a large hand rested on his shoulder in support as she winked at him.He was most certainly not keeping it together.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had a few people ask if I could turn this into a series so here we go!
> 
> I know this fic is a little more OOC for our heroes, but I'm a sucker for sappy wedding fluff so I hope it's okay!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Love you all!!

“I distinctly remembered being promised three- _thousand_ credits, not three- _hundred_ ” Rey hid her smirk in her hand as Ben pursed his lips at the Tusken Raiders. They garbled at him angrily and he rolled his eyes, gesturing to Rey who began to pack up the ship parts again. The Raiders looked at him and he shrugged.

“Sorry fellas, guess it’ll always be what could’ve been. Rey let’s go” she nodded and slung the bag over her shoulder, turning her back to follow Ben to the Falcon when BB-8 suddenly chirped out in alarm. Rey turned, losing her balance as she was immediately shoved behind Ben’s form, his large chest like a shield as he raised his blaster. Part of Rey wanted to roll her eyes at his behavior, but she was more preoccupied with the seven blasters pointed at her fiancé. Ben’s gaze was steely, and she slowly pulled her own blaster out, stepping slightly out from behind him.

“That’s enough, drop your weapons” the Raiders began yelling again and Rey looked at Ben out of the corner of her eye. He winked at her and raised the blaster.

“Last chance gentlemen.” The Raiders cocked their weapons and Ben sighed.

“Have it your way then” he began backing up, prodding Rey behind them as they suddenly opened fire, Ben shoving her behind a crate.

* * *

“Well that was fun” Rey let out a breathless laugh as she finished counting the credits, looking around at the lifeless bodies as Ben continued repacking the ship parts.

“We got an extra two-thousand, and we still have the parts to sell. I consider this a win” Ben smiled and turned to look at her, smile immediately disappearing as he rushed towards her.

“Rey! Your eye!” he grabbed her arms and shoved her down into the crate he’d knocked her behind earlier, his honey brown eyes filled with concern as he framed her face, running his thumb over the gash in her eyebrow. He knelt down in front of her and she huffed a breath.

“Ben, I’m _fine_ , it’s not even from a blaster I promise” his hands raked over her form, checking for any injuries. She gently grabbed his large hands in her own and laughed lightly. He was always so worried. He swallowed and nodded, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, sighing through his nose.

“Let’s get the Hell off this kriffing planet huh?” Rey grinned and nodded, kissing him playfully as they headed back to the Falcon, Ben slinging an arm around her shoulders as BB-8 trailed along behind them.

* * *

“Your feet are freezing” Ben snickered sleepily, rubbing his nose into her brown tresses as he squeezed her lethargically. Rey giggled and looked out the window at the stars, Ben had moved the cot over when they’d began taking the Falcon on runs after Han’s retirement. He’d snarkily commented he liked it when she was wearing nothing but starlight, but she knew he’d really done it because she loved looking at the stars.

Ben groaned as she kicked his feet again, rolling onto his back and pulling her against his chest. She ran her hand along his abdomen, tilting her head up to look at him.

“You know, most people when they find out their love is cold would try to warm them up” Rey rolled, straddling his waist and looking down at him playfully. He rested his hands on her hips, chilly fingers biting into her flesh where his shirt rode up slightly. She leaned down and kissed him slowly, feeling the rumble in his chest as he moaned into her mouth. She ground down on him gently, smiling against him as he deepened the kiss, moving to prop himself up on his elbow. She felt him thrust gently up against her and she murmured.

“Got any idea how I can help warm you up?” Ben sighed, running his hands over her skin, squeezing her thighs.

“Mmm – I can think of a few things” she grinned, trying to ignore the shoots of pleasure through her body as he kissed her neck. She allowed herself another moment of indulgent before pushing him back onto the bed roughly, patting his chest and hopping off him.

“I’ll make some tea and get you socks, that should warm you right up” Ben’s lust-filled eyes blinked, clouding with frustrated confusion as he groaned.

“ _Rey?!_ ” She barely made it into the hallway as she heard him rush after her, squealing as two large arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her into the air as she kicked out.

“It’s _four in the morning_ Rey – it is not the time for _tea and socks_!” she grinned as he lifted her onto the counter, cupping her jaw and kissing her slowly.

“However, it’s the perfect time for sex” Rey grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair as they kissed slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, undulating against him as he carried her back to bed.

“I won’t argue with you” he tossed her back onto the cot, crawling up between her legs with a growl and reaching for her panties.

“Now, let’s see how you look in my favourite outfit of yours.”

* * *

Rey grinned as she looked out the view-port, watching as New Alderaan came into view, she looked over at Ben as he prepared for landing, opening up the communication as they entered orbit.

“Control this is the Millenium Falcon, requesting permission to land, over” he set the Falcon to orbit as they waited for a clear entry confirmation. Rey bit her lip as she looked at him in excitement. Once the Falcon was touched down, they’d be on vacation.

Which meant they could finally get married and go on their honeymoon.

Ben glanced out the corner of his eye and winked at her, reaching across the consul to take her hand in his, her engagement ring glinting in the sunlight. Rey moved to her own controls as control came through the communicator.

 _“Hey flyboy, sunshine. Nice to finally have you back, sector seven is open and receiving, over”_ Rey turned on her own mic, grinning over at Ben as they headed towards their bay.

“Good to hear your voice Lando” the older man laughed through the transmission as Ben moved the ship down to their pad. They rushed through their shut down, Rey turned in her seat gently and looked at him with bright eyes. He gave her a secret gentle smile, one reserved only for her as she leaned over to kiss him gently.

“Ready to go face my mother?” She smiled, shaking her head lightly as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes, kissing him again.

“Bring on the wedding planning” Ben snickered and led the way out of the Falcon, squinting his eyes against the sunlight as a familiar yell echoed across the space port.

“Hey Chewie!” the massive Wookie grabbed Ben, lifting him in the air in a giant bear hug before doing the same to Rey, who gladly buried her face in the furry shoulder as he spun her around. Ben laughed, moving past the two as his father, the notorious Han Solo, walked up behind him, Lando Calrissian in tow. Han cocked his head looked past the couple to the Falcon, raising an eyebrow at his son.

“Why does my ship have blaster damage?” Ben’s eye opened comically wide, feigning innocence.

“Blaster damage? Where!? I don’t see any – babe do you see any blaster damage?” Rey giggled, sharing a look with Han as Lando cackled. She walked up and Han grabbed her bag, shoving it into Ben’s unsuspecting hand as he offered her his arm.

“Shall we?” Rey grinned, ignoring her fiancé’s spluttering as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Let’s shall” the two led the way up to the palace, ignoring Ben’s indignant squawking and Lando’s roaring laughter behind them.

* * *

“Finally! What took you both so long!? Rey, what happened to your eye and _Ben_ your hands are cold as Hoth!” Rey smiled as Ben nearly doubled over in half to hug his mom, kissing her head.

“We’re _fine_ , just a few bumps along the way” Leia hummed, eying him suspiciously before turning to hug Rey tightly.

“It’s good to see you Leia” Leia kissed her cheek and pulled back to squeeze her hands.

“You too dear. Now I’m sure you’re both tired and would like to freshen up a little after being gone _so long_ -“ she shot a glare at Ben who flinched away, Han barking out a surprised laugh.

“We’ll hold off on the wedding planning until tomorrow when you’re feeling alive again” Han shoved himself forward, pointing a hand at Leia accusingly.

“Now, now. Tell them why” Leia glared at her husband and Ben eyed her sharply.

“Mother, what did you do?” Leia sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

“There’s been murmurings, about the Empire returning and people are getting nervous so it was suggested that a _Royal Wedding_ would raise peoples’ spirits.” She looked miserable as she spoke, and the theatrical groan that Ben let out would have been amusing.

If Rey wasn’t terrified.

Her hearing faded out as Ben began whining over the required formal wear. Han cackling as she swallowed thickly. Leia caught her gaze and her eyes filled with concern.

“Are you alright Rey?” the men immediately turned their attention to Rey, who froze under the scrutiny, she laughed weakly and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah just tired. I think I’m going to go take a nice hot bath, see you at dinner?” she kissed Ben’s cheek and rushed through the hall, down to the wing of the Palace where their private quarters were, she ignored the silence behind her as BB-8 trailed closely, forever loyal.

* * *

Rey breathed deeply, hoping the Starblossom infused oils would calm her down as she lay in the large ornate tub, looking out the golden sky of New Alderaan. She ran the loofah over her shoulders, jolting in surprise as a large hand covered hers, gently taking the loofah and running it down her back.

“Missed a spot” Rey hummed, smiling as Ben’s voice filled her ears, relaxing again as he gently scrubbed her back.

“Didn’t hear you come in” Ben breathed a laugh, leaning forward to kiss the back of her head.

“I tripped over BB-8 so clearly you’re stuck in your head” Rey turned to look at him over her shoulder, hiding her smile and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“Well why don’t you join me so I can get out of my head” Ben snickered, stripping himself down and sliding into the tub behind her, pulling her against his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“So, what’s bugging you sweetheart?” Rey swallowed thickly, shaking her head as her eyes filled with tears. She didn’t want to voice her insecurities, but Ben was warm and solid and _right there_. His arms were tight around her waist and the way that stupid nickname rumbled out from his chest into her ear was too much. She sniffed and scrubbed at her eye in frustration.

“Rey, talk to me” he nuzzled his nose into her hair at her temple and she gripped his wrists and pressed back against him.

“I was so excited to get married I forgot who you are” he hummed in confusion and Rey cleared her throat, resting her head against his collarbone as they lay in the hot water.

“You’re a _prince_ Ben, Prince Benjamin Solo of New Alderaan, and I’m just _Rey_. Some scavenger from Jakku with no family, I have nothing. And my nothingness is going to be put on parade for everyone to see and hear and _judge_ and I have no experience in a court or any of this and I just-“ she sighed heavily, wiping her eyes and allowing her vulnerability to show. She waited in silence for a few moments, focusing on the feeling of Ben’s nose running back and forth through her hair, his hands entwined with hers under the water. He shifted to kiss her shoulder and she laughed mirthlessly.

“Well, aren’t you going to say something?” he pressed his lips behind her ear, holding himself there for a few seconds before murmuring softly.

“Didn’t want to interrupt” she snorted in spite of herself and felt his answering chuckle in her ear.

“I wish there was a way I could just wiggle my nose and make all your concerns fly away,” Ben wiggled his fingers as he gestured grandly to the window, causing her to laugh again as he continued speaking.

“But I can’t. Up until the last few years, none of my family have been involved in any _royal happenings_ , none of us know what we’re doing. My parents got married on the Falcon on the way to Chandrilla. No one was alive for my grandparents wedding – at least no one who’s here now. So don’t think for one moment that you’re the only one nervous about this whole big shtick” Rey nodded, sliding down in the tub to rest herself better against his chest, resting her forehead against the side of his neck.

“The Falcon sounds fantastic” Ben hummed, nodding his head as he continued.

“We can choose what people know about you, as much or as little as you want. Of course people will be excited and there will probably be far more fanfare than either of us would ever want but I’m getting the feeling that there’s a lot going on right now, or you know she wouldn’t have even suggested it” Ben’s arms tightened around her and his own gaze turned to the window, going distant for a moment before appearing to shake himself off.

“I love you. _Just Rey_. I love that you’re a scavenger from Jakku, I love that you have no experience in Court because I’m not exactly Prince Charming here either,” he nuzzled her face and she turned to look into his deep eyes as he smiled softly.

“I didn’t fall in love with you because you’re some dainty princess that makes a good image. I fell in love with you because you’re my _partner_. You’re badass, no nonsense, hilarious, incredibly intelligent – and you’re _smoking hot_ -“ the humour worked and Rey laughed brightly, swatting his chest and causing the warm water to splash out of the tub onto the marble flooring. He pulled her close, resting their foreheads together and looking at her.

“I fell in love with you because there is something about you, Rey of Jakku, that I cannot put my finger on and that I absolutely cling to. You’re like my other half, and sometimes I look at you and I am just waiting for the moment that you see through all this and decide I’m not enough.” Rey’s voice was thick as she whispered softly.

“That’ll never happen” he smiled at her adoringly and pecked her lips lightly.

“I don’t want anyone else, and I will gladly walk away from all of this if that’s what you want. I don’t care what they think, fuck those guys. No matter what happens with this ridiculous ceremony I’m only showing up because I know you’re at the end of that aisle, and after all the fanfare and articles and way too much food. It’s going to be you and me and the Falcon and the entire _Galaxy_ at our feet. So I don’t want you to worry about any of that. I want you to find a dress that you feel _amazing_ in, I want you to have this whole place covered in your favourite flowers, I want all your favourite foods, favourite music. Just because it has to be big, doesn’t mean it can’t be _ours_. It’s Rey and Ben first, deal?” Rey smiled at him, wishing there was a way she could express how much she appreciated Ben, how he always knew exactly what to say to calm her down even if she didn’t voice all of it. For all of his sarcasm, dry wit and general devil-may-care bravado, he could be so soft with her. She turned to face him fully, kissing him gently and taking his hands in hers, nodding as she blinked a rogue tear from her eye.

“Ben and Rey, always” Ben winked at her and tickled her sides, causing her to jerk in surprise, allowing for Ben to snatch her around the waist, standing and slipping across the floor back to their bedroom.

“Now that we’re done with that tender moment, let’s go see what’s for dinner before I marry a _prune_ ” Rey tugged his hair playfully, no fighting back as much as normal as to avoid being dropped.

“I really hope they have Para-rolls” Ben nodded sagely as they entered the bedroom.

“If they don’t I’m staging a coup.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hoods are traditional however…” Rey had stopped listening to the babbling consultant as she stared at herself in the mirror.

This was the one.

It was a beautiful, floor length white gown with a wide boat neckline and long lace bell sleeves. Outside of the sleeves themselves, the dress had no embellishment on it other than a single sand coloured ribbon across the waist. Rey folded her hands in front, looking at herself as her heart began racing. It was like suddenly all the pieces of her wedding were falling into place in front of her eyes.

She could see it all, Leia crying as she and Ben shared their first kiss. Han’s playful laughter as he toasted them, humiliating Ben. Dignitaries from all over the galaxy dancing in the ballroom and their stolen moments on the terrace. She could see the beautiful blueblossom and hai-ka flower arrangements adorning the palace.

But most importantly, she could see Ben. Dressed in those ethereal black robes forced upon him by the Royal Dresser, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as he saw her for the first time. The way he would playfully spin her under his arm during their first dance, still keeping a mindful eye on that _skirt, kriff Rey I didn’t know you could even wear a dress_. She pressed her fingers to her lips, looking over at Leia with excited eyes as she whispered.

“I want this one” the consultant scoffed, looking at the dress in distain as Leia beamed, BB-8 chirping happily. The Consultant shook her head, beginning to usher Rey back towards the dressing room.

“This is hardly an appropriate dress for a future princess, come along you deserve something much more extravagant” Rey hesitated and Leia narrowed her eyes from where she was sitting on the couch.

“Absolutely not. This is Rey’s decision. You’ve only tried two on Rey, would you like to look some more, or are you sure this is the one?” Rey broke into a wet smile and nodded.

“No, it’s this one, I’m sure of it.” Leia grinned and turned to the consultant.

“You heard the woman, she has her dress” the consultant pursed her lips together clicking her tongue as she shook her head.

“It’s your decision, Lady Rey. How about a nice embellished hood to bring it to life” Leia began to nod, trying to rid them of the consultant when Rey suddenly shook her head.

“No- no hood” the two older women looked at her as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked down before turning to the consultant.

“I want him to see my face – I want him to know it’s just Rey.” Leia smiled tearfully, nodding in support as Rey looked back at herself in the mirror, murmuring quietly to herself as she looked in the mirror again.

“Just Ben and Rey.”

* * *

“Ben loves this crap, however, those of us with _actual_ taste prefer Banja Cake” Rey giggled as she bit into her little morsel, smiling around the familiar flavour of Air Cake. Han smiled at her softly, reclining in his seat and looking out over New Aldera. Rey tucked her feet under her as the breeze ruffled the few hairs which had escaped her buns.

“So, you found your dress. We’ve got your flowers ordered. And my wonderful son Ben has managed to lose his temper on only three times with the reporters.” Rey blushed and rested her chin on her knees, looking over at her father in law.

“They’ve been a lot kinder than I had feared” Han snorted, brushing her off with a hand as he sipped his drink.

“There are exactly two people in this world that scare me kid, I married one and you’re marrying the other” Rey cackled and nodded, allowing Han to pull her into his side on the swinging bench, propping his foot against the table to sway them lightly.

“This was his favourite spot in the whole palace you know?” Rey gazed up at the older Solo, noticing his eyes getting wet.

“He used to have trouble sleeping, and when he couldn’t sleep none of us could. I used to drag him out to the Falcon, but one night I was fighting this damn cold and didn’t want to make that walk out to the landing pad, so I brought him out here instead. Leia found us both out here the next morning, curled up like we were campers or something. After that there was no option, bedtime always started right here” Han swallowed thickly, smiling at her.

“He’s been through a lot, and for a long time I was really worried I was gunna lose him. And then you showed up, this fireball that sassed back and just let him have it, and I remember watching the two of you, fighting away over that stupid droid on Jakku and all I could think was ‘let it be her, let him marry her’ and now here we are, four years later” Han laughed wetly and shook her shoulders.

“He’s a lot like me, ya gotta be patient with him Rey” Rey nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek before looking out at the sunset.

“Han, one of the articles talked about how tragic it was that I had no family, no one to walk me down the aisle. I’ve seen that hall, I know how long that walk is, and I’m terrified of it” Han looked at her with gentle eyes and she breathed deeply.

“Do you think, you could walk me down the aisle, so I don’t trip?” Han stared at her and nodded slowly, almost in a daze.

“Yeah, I’d be honoured to darlin’” she smiled and tightened her arms around his abdomen, cherishing the quiet moment with the man she adored like her own father.

“I won’t let ya fall down.” She hummed happily as she heard the door open, turning her head slightly to watch her fiancé step out onto the balcony. Rey slid out of Han’s arm, moving to where Ben was waiting, one arm already open to receive her. Han looked away but snorted at them as they talked softly.

“Hey now, it's sunset. Wrap it up before Leia catches you breaking her favourite wedding tradition.” Ben snorted and Rey kissed him softly.

“See you tomorrow?” he nodded and grinned at her.

“Two-thirty, don’t be late” Rey slid out of his embrace and walked backwards to the door.

“I’m never late!” Ben watched her go with fond eyes and Han watched him gently.

“C’mere kid, have a seat”

* * *

Ben jerked awake as a familiar Wookie growl resonated in his ear. He could already hear his dad swearing a blue streak as he fell off the swing. He looked up and grinned as Lando let out a loud laugh.

“Last time I saw you two passed out, out here you were no bigger than a Jawa” Ben laughed and stretched, feeling everything crack as he watched the sun rise over the mountain range.

“Today’s the day” Han clapped the back of his son’s neck, shaking him playfully and handing over his flask.

“Yes it is, here, you’ll need one” Ben laughed brightly as he looked up at the three older males.

“Right, breakfast” he took a long swig from his dad’s flask, Han pressing a rough kiss to the side of his head and shaking him again. The others laughing merrily.

* * *

“Oh, Rey…” Rey turned, grinning ear to ear as she looked at herself in the ornate triple mirror.

The dress fell perfectly, half of her hair was down, the other side of her head braided back so her face was clear. Leia had decorated the braids with beautiful blueblossoms, complimenting her sand coloured sash. Leia rested her chin on her shoulder, grasping her upper arms in her hands tenderly and inhaling deeply through her nose.

“Whenever you’re ready” Rey nodded, biting her lip in excitement as she walked out, Han grinning at her as Leia handed her off, pointing at him threateningly.

“Don’t cause any trouble!” Han looked at her scandalized, raising his hands up in defense.

“Hey! I can behave! You have no faith in me woman” Leia narrowed her eyes at him and rushed off to the ceremony, throwing one last threat over her shoulder. Rey walked up to him and grinned.

“Tell me you have something for my nerves” Han cackled and pulled out the flask.

“Refilled it after loverboy got the jitters, nice fresh just for you” Rey giggled and sipped at the strong alcohol, handing the flask back and dabbing at her painted lips.

“How do I look?” Han’s gaze went soft, cupping her cheek in a way she’d only ever seen him do to Ben and he gave her a sideways smile.

“You look great kid, now let’s go before she sends the Navy after me” Rey slid her arm through his and let him lead her to the doors.

“Don’t let me fall down.” Han leaned over and kissed her quickly.

“Never sweetheart”

* * *

Ben let out another slow exhale, ignoring the officiant’s sympathetic look and Chewie’s growl. What he wouldn’t give for his dad’s flask right now. He heard the door open, the harpist beginning along with the choir as everyone stood. He swallowed thickly and immediately straightened nervously.

This was it.

"Keep it together" Ben turned slightly at Lando's words, turning to look as Rey began to walk down the aisle.

She looked breathtaking.

Ben let out a surprised laugh, eyes immediately filling with tears at the absolute vision walking towards him. Lando’s large hand rested on his shoulder in support as she winked at him.

He was most certainly not keeping it together.

He could hear everyone whispering as she walked down the aisle, arm linked with his father’s as she locked eyes with him, he could see the giggle already waiting for her to let it out. She had no hood, no ornate beads or lace or embroidery.

She was just Rey.

And she was perfect.

Han walked her up to him and grinned cockily.

“Think I got something you want kid” Rey’s giggle escaped and Ben shook himself, turning to his dad with wide eyes. Han’s gaze softened as he realized his son didn’t actually have the wherewithal to joke back, he stepped forward and clapped his son’s cheek.

“M’proud of you flyboy. Now snap out of it and take your girl” Ben shook his head again and reached out his massive hands, taking Rey’s in his and pulling her close to him, reaching out to brush at her loose hair out of her face.

“Nothing fancy I know but-“ Ben smiled so brightly his eyes crinkled and his dimples made an appearance.

“You’re a _vision_ ” she wiped at her own eyes again as the officiant raised their hands to begin the ceremony.

* * *

She squealed in delight as he spun her under him again, falling back against his chest as he cradled her to him, voice dropping low so only she could hear as he playfully murmured the words into her hair.

_“The brightest jewel in my crown, my queen wad ever be”_ the two parted just long enough to clap with the rest of the group before she folded herself back into him again. He’d shed the cape, and she’d long abandoned her golden heels as the party moved around her.

The stars were bright over the sky, her and Ben were covered in sweat, tears, icing and exactly one goblet of Ardees which Ben had taken to save her white gown from a very drunk Senator from Coruscant. He slowly spun her around again, waltzing her out of the ballroom and onto the terrace overlooking the gardens.

“How are you feeling?” Rey hopped up to sit on the stone railing, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting their foreheads together, high off the evening.

“Wonderful, how are you?” Ben hummed a laugh, peppering her face with kisses, moving down to kiss her neck as she looked over his shoulder in at the festivities, watching as Han and Ben’s uncle, the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker spoke tensely to one another. Rey pulled back with furrowed brows, looking up at her husband.

Wasn’t that a concept? Ben looked at her in confusion as she stared up at him with her mouth hanging open.

“Catching flies? Or did you lose your train of thought?” Rey swatted at him as he chortled and rolled her eyes.

“I was _going_ to ask what’s up between your dad and Master Skywalker, but I got distracted when I remembered I can call you my husband now” Ben threw his head back and laughed, leaning in to kiss her passionately as he framed her face.

“It’s kinda weird isn’t it?” she nodded, chasing his lips again.

“But not, at the same time” he hummed in agreement and slid his hands across her waist.

“Do you think anyone would notice if we left our own wedding early?” Ben snorted, scooping her up bride style and walking through the garden, taking the quieter route back to their quarters.

“Like I give a kriff if they notice.”

* * *

Rey gasped, eyes fluttering shut as Ben stood behind her, kissing down her neck and shoulders as he unlaced her dress, she stepped away as it came loose, turning to face him. The two stood in a thick silence as she allowed the dress to flutter from her, pooling around her feet and leaving her in nothing but a pair of creamy lace underwear. The din from the ballroom faded as Ben’s eyes raked over her. She bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear, eyes sparkling.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her, causing her to finally cock her head to the side and smirk.

“Just gunna stand there and look all night?” as if on cue, Ben fell to his knees, staring up at her through his black tresses.

“I just might – _Stars,_ Rey look at you” she giggled as he grabbed her hips, pulling her forward to press a kiss just above her bellybutton. He moved his kisses along her hips and she absently ran a hand through his hair, worrying her lip between her teeth as having him so close. He gently pushed on her hips, causing the backs of her knees to hit the bed, sending her toppling onto her back as he crawled up over her. She grabbed at his shirt playfully.

“Ben Solo, you have _way_ too many clothes on” the two wrestled him out of the tunic and he squeezed her thigh in a large hand as he kissed down her neck, shuffling out of his pants as well.

“You are so right, but I gotta tell you sweetheart, this lace is an _offence_ ” he blew a raspberry into the skin of her lower belly causing her to lurch forward and laugh. Ben pulled himself back up, propping a forearm over her head so he could play with her hair while they kissed softly, Rey running her hands across his broad chest and back.

“Well, if you hate it so much you should probably do something abo-“ she choked off into a gasp as Ben’s other hand – which was now adorned in a gold band which matched hers – slid into the front of her panties, slipping through her folds and gently swirling that little bundle of nerves. Ben pressed his lips to her ear, pitching he voice low as he continued to work her.

“How’s that huh? So wet for me already, aren’t you sweetheart? Can’t wait for me can you?” Rey could barely mumble out an affirmative as she locked her legs around his hand, desperate to keep him there.

“B-Ben, oh fuck” Ben pulled her into a sloppy kiss, moaning as she shoved his own underwear down to grab his thickness in her dainty hand. He suddenly pulled his hand away, causing her to cry out in frustration as he kissed at her face.

“Hang on, gimme a second” Rey brought her hand up to grip the sheets by her head as Ben kissed down her body, slowly pulling the final article of clothing from her body before kneeling at the foot of the bed, grabbing her thighs and dragging her towards him, swinging her legs over his shoulders and looking up at her devilishly as she propped herself onto her elbows, chest heaving as she looked down at him.

“Now sweetheart, let’s see how loud you can be” Rey let out a choked cry as Ben suddenly disappeared between her legs, tongue plunging into her with precision as her toes curled, one hand gripping the black locks of her husband, the other fisting the sheets as she arched her back in a cry.

“ _Ben_ ”

* * *

“The droid is not coming” Rey narrowed her eyes at Ben as he finished fueling up the Falcon, preparing her for their nice, _long_ honeymoon.

“We’re not leaving BB-8 here! He’s going” the two paused in their bickering as Han and Leia walked up, Chewie in tow as always.

“All set?” Rey nodded and moved to hug Leia as Ben closed the fuel hatch, turning to his dad who was eying the ship.

“Best ship for a pleasure cruise” Ben snorted and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I know – and if I get so much as a scratch on her I’m a dead man” Han smirked and shrugged, rolling his head to look at his son.

“Naw, she’s your problem now” the newlyweds froze as Leia let out a surprised laugh at their stupor. Ben coughed and looked at him incredulously.

“That’s not funny”

“And I’m not joking. I’ve had my fun, had a great career with her, great adventures too – even some sleepovers” he winked at his son, who’s jaw was now hanging open.

“She needs someone who can keep up with her. You’ve got the whole set, annoying droid, fearless captain – and even a big hairy co-pilot.” Rey beamed as Han clapped Ben’s shoulder, both he and the Wookie letting out noises of protest. Han looked at him with wet eyes, pulling his gold dice out of his pocket and handing it to him.

“If a Solo is going to get bossed around the galaxy by his wife, there’s only one ship that can handle it” Leia winked at Rey as Ben took the dice in shaky hands.

“Dad, I…” Han winked.

“I know, now get out of here, or you’ll never make it to Chandrila on time” they all hugged goodbye one last time before climbing into the cockpit, BB-8 chirping smugly from behind Rey’s seat. Ben pointed a finger at her sternly.

“He stays on the ship”

“Deal” the two maneuvered the ship into the air, setting the coordinates for Chandrila. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as they hit hyper-speed.

“Whattya say sweetheart, you and me?” Rey played with her wedding ring, leaning over to kiss him again.

“Always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned at the wedding that Ben sings a few bars of is called Yonder Lea by the Medieval Baebes.


End file.
